


Anticipation

by PegaPonyPrincess



Series: Office AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Office AU, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaPonyPrincess/pseuds/PegaPonyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom's stuck shuffling a nearly asleep Lucina in one arm, and a stack of papers in another. Luckily, his wife happens to be nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that my friend has created and is writing herself. I fell hard for it and decided to hop onto the bandwagon. She hasn't posted anything yet, I believe.
> 
> Anyways, Chrom's the next in line to be the CEO in the office. Emmeryn is the current with Lissa leading the caboose. This is just really... fluffy cute stuff. Enjoy!

Chrom skips steps two at a time, shuffling a sleepy little girl in one arm and a stack of papers in another. He manages a chuckle as small arms reach for him further, suppressing a yawn as her bright blue eyes are drawn onto his face. 

He draws the girl in closer, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead as he reaches the top of the stairs. The girl giggles softly and her small hand brushes along his cleanly shaved face. Smiling briefly at her, Chrom looked up and caught his eyes onto the receptionist at the front desk.

And she smiles back, before hiding a small laugh behind a hand.

"Honey, _hey_ ,” he walks quickly, being extra careful to not drop either things in his arms. “I have a meeting.”

"I know," she chimes, glancing down at her laptop with a small smile. "Chrom. You’re twelve minutes late to the dot."

The color in his face falls so quickly that Sumia can’t even crack a laugh.

"That was a joke, you still have five minutes."

Face returning to its color, Chrom rolls his eyes briefly and shuffles the nearly asleep girl towards Sumia. “Can you take Lucina? My arms have gotten sore, plus I don’t think the other guys will appreciate her there.”

Eyelashes fluttering at her name, Lucina reached an arm out to her mother who gladly took her with loving arms. Cooing, the young girl rested herself into the crook of her mother’s neck.

"Of course," Sumia said after a moment, standing long enough to plant a kiss on Chrom’s cheek. "She looks more than ready for a nap, anyways."

His eyes flashed concern as Sumia’s free hand traced to her lower back. “Maybe you should take your vacation early, honey. You _both_ look like you’re in need for a nap.”

"I still have a couple weeks," sitting down, she moved her hand to her stomach with a soft smile. "Now go, if you stay you’ll actually be late.”

Giving her a stern look, he promptly turned on his heel and rushed back down the stairs and towards the meeting, leaving Sumia and Lucina at the desk. The former placed the latter on her lap and gave a playful look.

"Mama," started Lucina, placing her small hands together for a few seconds before resting them on Sumia’s stomach. "When am I gonna meet siss—"

"Cynthia, dear."

Her nose scrunches up, her mind clearly making an attempt to decipher the name that was directed at her. Though, eventually she just shrugged her shoulders and placed her head against her mother’s tummy. “Will she like me?”

The question was so innocent and pure that it almost took Sumia off guard, though, not missing a beat as she replied with an “Of course she will, sweetie.” Ruffling her hair, the brunette reached past her and stapled together a pile of papers.

Accepting her answer for now, Lucina hummed to herself and turned so she played with the papers her mother _just_ fixed. And it wasn’t long until she had found pens (and a few important documents later), drawing what she would later classify as masterpieces.

"Mommy?"

Glancing from the computer, Sumia typed important dates before leaning back in her chair. She made a mental note to delay the next ‘Bring your child to work’ day. As much as she loved her daughter, Lucina _always_ found a way to make her work that much more difficult.

"What is it sweetie?"

A long silence etched on, and Sumia was beginning to wonder if Lucina heard her at all. Though, she didn’t need to say more as the young girl gushed suddenly with rosy cheeks and eyes bright. It was in that moment that she fell even more in love with her daughter.

"I love you, mommy."


End file.
